1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable supporting tool, more particularly to an adjustable supporting tool for LCD panel, which is applicable to the LCD panel of different sizes, and it utilizes a numeral display to show the position of a clamping member and thus facilitates users to observe and confirm that the central position of the LCD panel is clamped and located at the central position for an optical measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
In the liquid crystal display (LCD) manufacturing process, an LCD panel has to go through an optical measurement for optical analysis by measuring the optical features of the LCD including resolution, brightness, color saturation, view angle, and response time, etc. that comply with the requirements of the specification and ensure the yield rate and the quality of the manufactured LCD.
When the LCD panel undergoes an optical measurement for optical analysis, it needs an supporting tool to fix the LCD panel in front of the lens of the optical analyzer, and locate the central position of the LCD panel to the central positioning point of the lens for a precise measurement of the optical features such as the resolution, brightness, color saturation, view angle, and response time. The current supporting tool is tailor-made according to the size of the LCD panel, and the LCD panels of different specifications or sizes need to use specific supporting tool. In other words, each supporting tool can only be used for the LCD panel of one specific size. However, when the size of the LCD panel is changed, the supporting tool for the original size is no longer applicable, and a new tailor-made supporting tool of a specific size is needed.
To solve the foregoing problem occurred in the LCD manufacturing process, the current supporting tool definitely needs improvement to overcome the shortcoming of the non-universal application of the supporting tool.
The object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable supporting tool for LCD panel, which is applicable to the LCD panels of several different sizes without having to change the supporting tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable supporting tool for LCD panel, which utilizes a numeral display to show the position of the clamping member to facilitate users to observe and confirm the central position of the LCD panel that is clamped and located at the central position of the optical measurement.
In order to achieve the foregoing objects, the adjustable supporting tool for LCD panels of the present invention comprises a baseboard, defining a longitudinal axis and a transversal axis, and the intersection point of the longitudinal and transversal axes is set as the central positioning point for the optical measurement; two transversal clamping devices, each having two fixing members, and each fixing member is fixed to the transversal axis, and a sliding track is disposed between the fixing members, and a first clamping member slides along the sliding track to clamp the longitudinal edge of an LCD panel in position, and the first clamping member is coupled to a caliper ruler to show the position of the clamping member; and at least one transversal clamping device, each having two fixing members, and the fixing member is fixed to the transversal axis, and a sliding track is disposed between the fixing members, and a second clamping member slides along the sliding track to clamp the transversal edge of an LCD panel in position, and the second clamping member is coupled to a caliper ruler to show the position of the clamping member.